Lucy
Lucy is the neighborhood girl who lives in 64 Zoo Lane. She is seven years old and has a few friends. She is one of the main characters from the animated series 64 Zoo Lane. Physical Appearance Lucy has fair skin and yellow hair. She has white eyes with black pupils, and has three eyelashes, along with a purple mouth and rosy cheeks. She wears light blue pajamas that are loose and short since they always raise up open and show her belly and belly button and is barefoot. In Episode 74, her cape is red with a yellow fasten. Personality Lucy is very curious and is always excited. She currently lives in Zoo Lane in a house near a zoo. She is sometimes a bit emotional but has many emotions about what she did during the past daytime. Lucy has animal kindness, which means she is very nice to many animals and some story narrators by greeting them. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (debut) * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo * The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Adam the Armadillo * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of Wally the Wombat * The Story of the Jungle Clearing * The Story of Melanie the Moose * The Story of Beverley the Beaver * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Phoebe the Koala * The Story of Hercule Moustache * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbours * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Joey's Camping Trip * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Boris the Bear * The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present * The Story of Petula the Parrot * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of the Big Billabong Wave * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend * The Story of the Play and Splash Pool * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers * The Story of Joey's Sleepover * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine * The Story of the Together Stones * The Story of Thelma the Whale * The Story of the Best Christmas Tree Ever * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of the Baby Bison * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of the Jimjameree Tree * The Story of Alfie and Charlie's Canoe * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of Horace the Hare * The Story of the Boomerangball Game * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins * The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of the House of Leaves * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Reginald's New Look * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of the Last Buluru Berry * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Doris's Flower * The Story of Gertie the Goat * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation 496.jpeg|Lucy in the opening song. Lucy Sleeping in Bed.jpg|Lucy sleeps with her teddy bear in bed. Ep 2 5.jpg Ep 2 75.jpg Ep 8 8.jpg Ep 8 9.jpg Ep 8 10.jpg Ep 8 92.jpg Ep 8 91.jpg Ep 10 04.jpg Cool Lucy.jpg|Lucy with a feather boa, a beady necklace, and a pair of blue slippers Ep 20 2.jpg Ep 21 6.jpg|Lucy angry about Trudy ruining her favourite fountain pen. Ep 30 2.jpg Angry Lucy.jpg Ep 30 8.jpg Ep 35 2.jpg|Lucy as the Story Inspector. Ep 45 3.jpg Ep 45 4.jpg Ep 62 90.jpg Artwork Image.png|Transparent image of Lucy's design for the Adobe Flash revival Trivia * Lucy is the first character to speak. * It is possible Lucy is named after the Australopithecus of the same name. The name "Lucy" refers to an ancient fossil found in 1974. * Lucy is the only human character ever visible. Her mother is never seen, along with her father and her friends, along with the . * Lucy is the first character whose name starts with the letter "L". * Lucy is given three different voice actresses. They are Ciara Janson (Season 1 and 2), Alice Hearing (Season 3), and Lara Wollington (Season 4). ** Ciara Janson, however, gave Lucy an American accent in the American English version by Lobster Films. * Her fourth season voice actress Lara Wollington also did the voice of Princess Florrie, a character created by An Vrombaut in the animated series Florrie's Dragons. * She is not to be confused with Lucy from the animated series Lazy Lucy, a cartoon created by Millimages. ** She is also not to be confused with Lucy from the French animated series Louie (Didou in the original language), a brown bear who was drawn by Louie. * Lucy is the first character with eyelashes. * She is the first character to have four letters in her name. * Lucy has never spoken in the books written by An Vrombaut. * Lucy and Georgina are considered to be the mascots of 64 Zoo Lane (as seen on posters). * Lucy is the only character to speak in all episodes. * Lucy is very similar to Annie from Little Einsteins, Alice from Disney's Alice in Wonderland, and Karen from Rankin-Bass' Frosty the Snowman. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Residents of 64 Zoo Lane Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Kids